1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an injection preparation and a method for producing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Pemetrexed is a type of active ingredient of an anti-tumor therapeutic agent, and an anticancer agent which contains pemetrexed as an active ingredient is administered to a patient through intravenous drip.
In JP2003-521518A, there is a disclosure of a liquid preparation obtained by combining at least one antioxidant agent, which is selected from the group consisting of monothioglycerol, L-cysteine, and thioglycolic acid, with pemetrexed.
In WO2012/015810A, there is a disclosure of a composition at a pH of 8 to 9.5 which is obtained by combining at least one antioxidant agent which is selected from the group consisting of lipoic acid, dihydrolipoic acid, and methionine, at least one chelating agent which is selected from the group consisting of lactobionic acid and sodium citrate, and a pharmaceutically acceptable liquid, with pemetrexed.
In WO2012/121523A, there is a disclosure of producing an injection agent by adjusting the concentration of dissolved oxygen in an injection solution which contains pemetrexed, but does not contain an antioxidant agent to be less than or equal to 1 ppm, and by adjusting the concentration of oxygen while filling an injection container with the injection solution to be less than or equal to 0.2%.